


Phil's Fate

by atheandra



Series: Crazy Wor(l)d-s [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Doctors did it), (mention) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Post-it Notes, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: Phil keeps stumbling onto funny/inappropriate Post-It around SHIELD’s headquarter they are in his soulmate’s writing… Will he succumb to temptation and look up video feeds to know who she is or will he be patient enough to wait until the universe decides it’s time for them to meet??





	Phil's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have fun reading it.  
> Prompt from different Post-it collected on Facebook by others...

The first one startled him, but he wasn’t really paying attention to the handwriting and more to the content. Over the trashcan, Fury had been forced to put in the communal lounge, was the usual sign saying ‘ _Please recycle! The recycling bin is only 10 feet away!_ ’, and under the sign in a glittering purple ink was a note pointing out ‘ _False! It’s 12 feet away!_ ’. Phil went back to his desk wondering if the person actually wasted time measuring the space between the two cans. If they did he was both appalled at the time lost on doing something so futile and impressed by the commitment to a joke.

The second one happened a week later, when for some unknown reasons his personal toilets, situated next to his office, happened to be ‘ _out of order_ ’ under the sign was a post-it with the comment ‘ _I am willing to place one_ ’ in that same purple ink, and he couldn’t help but look around himself wondering who else had been using the facilities without his knowledge.

The third one felt important to him. He even stole it (at night, after cutting off all video surveillance of course). After a stint in the infirmary, a long gash, now bandaged, on his side was only coming short of cutting into his soulmate marks and it was when observing the nurse’s work that he noticed the handwriting was the same as the one on the post-its he had recently encountered.

And as to prove his new realization, on the door, in front of the Emergency Room, he found the next one, it was under a Nameplate marked ‘ **Restricted Area, Level 8 an higher only** ’, in Purple print this time a piece of paper with the heavily underlined words ‘ _If it’s secret why are you telling everyone where it is? Have you met your co-workers? They all know how to pick a locked door._ ’

After that one, Phil noticed the notes everywhere and started to wonder if the person leaving them around was new, or if he simply had been oblivious to it in the past.

After the 15th, he was starting to think that Fate hated him. He was getting anxious to meet this person, not only were they witty, and irreverent, but they were his soulmate, and he felt like he kept missing them, especially with this latest opportunity. He had known that Hill had a briefing package to deliver to him, but he was called to the reception desk and asked to come down immediately to deal with an urgent package, although he trusted Hill not to snoop around in his office, he couldn’t say the same about most of his co-workers, so he had needed to close and lock the door behind himself leaving a post it on the door saying ‘ _Down on ground floor be back in 5 m_ ’ as he was about to write minutes but realized it wasn’t necessary to waste time on a note. Only to come back up and find his door covered in purple post-its and Hill trying to decipher some of them.

Phil led her inside took his debrief package, dared her, by raising an eyebrow, to comment on the state of his office door and led her back out quickly, after all, they were both busy people, and she couldn’t deny that. Before he went back to work, though, he couldn’t help but read what the person had left for him.

‘ _That’s not how you are supposed to play Hide and Sick. You shouldn’t tell people where you hide._ ’, ‘ _Don’t go down, the ground is dirty_ ’, ‘ _Looked 5 meters to the left and 5 meters to the right, didn’t find you_ ’, ‘ _Did you get abducted?_ ’, ‘ _This place is shady, it’s full of spies, but shh I wasn’t the one to tell you_ ’ ‘ _Do I need to call for the Avengers?_ ’, ‘ _Hum! Can Heimdall open the Bifrost in the middle of the building and bring you up? That would make a great elevator_ .’, ‘ _I need to go pee_ ’, ‘ _hurry up!!_ ’ and the last one, ‘ _Hi! Soulmate, have a fun day… Apparently even once I know where to find you, you’re not there._ ’ But the person didn’t sign any of it, so he still didn’t know who they were.

Phil was hoping Hill hadn’t had time to read the last one, he didn’t want her to go snooping around the video feeds to see who they were, he was having enough of a hard time, not doing it himself. For goodness's sake, they worked in the same building, regularly crossed path, he will be patient and let Fate do its thing, just like everybody else, being a spy was not going to play into his private life.

He was sent on a long term mission after that day and was not able to meet his soulmate before it happened, he did hope his office door wouldn’t be, once more, full of post-its when he came back, but at the same time he hoped it would be, it was extremely frustrating to think about, so he tried not to.

He must have still been distracted or so both Hawkeye and the Black Widow told him when they came to rescue him from the cell he had been thrown into after the entire compound, they were supposed to stealthily spy onto, came down on him after a month of surveillance.

When he was brought back to the Triskelion he was surprised to see Jane Foster’s intern in the medical emergency waiting area, signing authorization papers. He had to admit at least into the safe space of his pain meds muddled brain that she was rather pretty, he would even go as far as to say she was sexy, in her black shirt, that was not buttoned according to regulation and let him admire a revealing neckline, and the start of her ample breasts. It was a shame that she was so young, and also that his soulmate was finally at meeting distance, which he had, seriously, doubted would ever occur, since he had joined the army, considering all the traveling that was involved with the job. He could have tried dating her, maybe buying her coffee, he had seen her drink a lot of coffee in New Mexico. Also, she had soft blue eyes and long dark wavy hair which looked so soft, he wanted to touch them.

She was talking to Clint, and that never ended well, for anyone involved, but mostly women. Clint was a flirt and a disaster but mostly he was gay, and in a relationship with his soulmate, and if Clint was dating Captain Steve, he shouldn’t be flirting, with Darcy Lewis. Phil tried to get up to step between the two, but all he managed was to fall off his stretcher.

Darcy looked at him with a mocked glare and leaned down to start searching for something Phil couldn’t see, in her bag. It went on forever, or so it seemed, but Clint was nice enough to huff him up into his medicalized bed while she was busy.

Finally, she turned around and kissed Clint’s cheek, thanking him, before turning toward Phil, who was starting to fall asleep against his will, they had sedated him without his say so again, it looked like.

“Don’t make me fill out more paperwork.” She finally said and those were the most beautiful words Phil ever heard. He couldn't remember what he said back, and she refused to show him for a long time, but he remembered that she rolled her eyes at him before kissing his forehead and sticking a Post-it right over the place where he knew the imprint of her red lipstick would still be visible, then she left him alone with the doctors.

The note, which Clint handed him promptly once he woke up from his drug-induced coma, simply said: ‘ _Thor’s Day, 7 pm. It’s Valentine’s Day, I expect flowers (no roses) and chocolate (preferably the liquid kind we would be able to lick off of each other) don’t be late!_ ’

Phil could see from the corner of his left eye, Clint laughing at him when he couldn’t keep himself from blushing, knowing her note had probably been read by everyone in the med-bay. But he couldn’t care less, magnificent, brilliant, funny, 26th years old, Darcy Lewis, who he had been admiring from afar since Thor came to Earth, was his, maybe Fate kind of liked him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If I forgot a tag please don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
